thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Diana Moon
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Diana Moon Gender: '''female '''Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Trivia Godly Parent Choice 2: Venus Godly Parent Choice 3: Victoria Cohort Choice 1: 1st Cohort Cohort Choice 2: 3rd Cohort Faceclaim: ---- Appearance: Diana has been told she looks strange. She's small, fair skinned, and has bright blue eyes, to match her hair. She doesn't dye it, that's just it's color. Personality: Due to her hard life, Diana is very withdrawn. She is extremely intelligent, and can even sing, but she would rather no one knew those things, or anything else about her either. She prefers to stay silent, being observed, but never heard. But, on rare occasions, she has been known to show extreme kindness and unwavering loyalty. But you must prove yourself to her before she will open up. History: Aedan was a rich and spoiled young man, just entering college at the University of Florida. He met some strange friends, and before long he had fallen in with a group of ammature “witches”. At one of their gatherings, he met a girl who called herself Elvenia. He was intrigued by her, and as the night progressed, they became more and more intoxicated by each other, and the night ended in his dorm room. The Next morning the girl was gone, and Aeden never saw her again. About nine months later, Aeden heard a knock at his door. On the ground in front of him was a newborn baby in a basket, with a note tucked inside as well. It revealed the true identity of “Elvenia” as a Roman goddess, and explained the child was his. Aeden was appalled after reading the letter, and immediately began searching for a way to get rid of his new daughter. He found a young girl, Aubri Moon, who, after getting knocked up, had lost her own baby. He agreed to give her the child, and never even thought of her again, nor did he tell Aubri of the note that came with the little girl. Trivia was furious with Aeden for abandoning their child, and cursed him so he would never again be loved by another. Aubri loved her new daughter dearly and gave her the name Diana. The next four years of Diana’s life were her best. She never knew she was adopted, nor that her father had so cruelly discarded her. Aubri kept that knowledge from her daughter, instead telling the girl her father had died. At four, tragedy struck Diana’s life. A man had snuck into the house at night, and murdered Aubri in front of her daughter. Diana would have also died that night had a neighbor, who had heard screams, hadn’t come into the house and rescued her. Witnessing her mother’s murder changed Diana. She ate little, had horrid nightmares, and even after many hours of therapy, she rarely ever spoke. Practically the only time she even opened her mouth was when she sang, and she only ever did that when she was sure she was alone. She entered the foster system, and was bounced from home to home, moving perhaps twice, occasionally three times, every month. When she was seven, she ran away for the first time. After that, she ran all the time. She was always caught, but that never seemed to deter her from running again and again. With all her running, Diana gradually moved her way west, eventually ending up in California by the age of eleven. In California, at the age of twelve, Diana’s life changed again, again for the worse. She had been placed in a home for girls there, and had one friend at school, Xander. He was older, and seemed to make guarding her from harassment his one mission in life. One saturday, her friend brought her to the mall, where he asked her if she had ever stolen anything before. She shook her head no, and he proceeded to teach her. Every weekend the two went to the mall, and every weekend she stole more and more. Diana showed a natural skill at thievery, and soon her friend offered her a place among his thieving ring. Nervously, she accepted. Diana’s place among the thieves was small. Every day she went out, stole as much as she could, and brought it all back to the others. In exchange, Xander allowed her to live at the hideout. They gave her a small knife and taught her to fight, which she learned quickly. For the first time in Diana’s waking memory, she felt secure. But of course that didn’t last. At thirteen she was attacked by a monster for the first time. She came across two scythian dracanae while ambling (yet again) around the mall. The two monsters gave chase as soon as they smelled her. Terrified, Diana ran through the mall, using her knowledge of the place to give them the slip. The chase had kept her from being able to steal anything, when she came back the hideout empty-handed, the others spurned her. When she tried to tell Xander (the only person she ever spoke to) what had really happened, he didn’t believe her. The next year, on the night before her fourteenth birthday, Diana had a dream. A woman appeared to her, giving her a necklace, a sapphire pentagram on a silver chain, for her birthday. The woman told her to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood, so she would be safe. The next morning, Diana awoke and found the pendant from her dream around her neck, making her wonder if had truly been a dream at all. Later that same day, DIana was attacked again, this time by a telekine. She and Xander were relaxing at the beach, when the monster came across them. It attacked, and Diana and her friend tried to defend themselves, but of course, their knives had little effect against the telekine. In terror, Diana clasped the pendant in her hand, and it became a Roman style empirical gold sword. She swung it as the telekine came toward her, slicing the monster across it’s middle, turning the monster to dust. Xander was never quite sure what had happened that day, but he decided to believe her story from the year before, and apologized that he hadn’t the first time. The two decided not to tell anyone what had happened. Diana lived in relative calm for another year. Every night since that day, she dreamed of the woman, telling her to leave. But she never did. Diana stayed with Xander and the others, stealing in order to survive. Just two nights after her fifteenth birthday, Diana had her worst attack yet. Xander and one of the others had been out all day, and when they returned, the two were staggeringly drunk. The two attacked Diana. She fought against them, and in the struggle, Xander was pushed back, cracking his skull against the corner of a table. Diana already knew Xander would never recover from that hit. Before she had even looked at her once friend, she was running. She ran out into the street and away, as fast as she could, never looking back. She ran into a large forested area, hoping to hide in the trees. Instead she found a chimera. In her already tired and confused state, the monster easily overpowered her. But before it could finish her off, a large wolf had grabbed it the the lion’s throat. More wolves attacked, and soon the monster had turned to dust. Before she knew what had happened, Diana was surrounded by wolves, the largest of which was directly in front of her. The big wolf introduced itself as Lupa and explained to Diana about the old Roman myths being true and that she was a demigod. Diana had little choice but to believe her. The wolves took Diana to the Wolf House, where they trained her to fight with her sword. After about a month, Diana finished training and left for Camp Jupiter. She made it to camp safely, without being attacked by any monsters. Weapons: She has an EG sword given to her by her mother, and a mortal dagger given to her by a friend. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Nep2n (talk) 00:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed